


UnCaged: Side Fanfiction to Caged

by PetiteChien (BallerinaCorgi)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Marichat, i don't know if marichat tag applies here >.>, just in case, please bear with me, this is purely a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallerinaCorgi/pseuds/PetiteChien
Summary: Dear Bugaboo:I know we have been through many ups and downs in these couple of years, my lady. But I simply wanted to take this moment to a-purr-iciate what a great team we are! And to thank mew. For being such an amazing friend in my life. You gave me courage and helped me through many things before and right now, I may need that again… Desperately!





	UnCaged: Side Fanfiction to Caged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Their_Destinys_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Their_Destinys_Writer/gifts).



> I have been fighting for months against myself to post this. It was something I had decided to try for the sake of my Des. It was a challenge, and after 84 years, I'm FINALLY posting it!!

_ Dear Bugaboo:  _

_ I know we have been through many ups and downs in these couple of years, my lady. But I simply wanted to take this moment to a-purr-iciate what a great team we are! And to thank mew. For being such an amazing friend in my life. You gave me courage and helped me through many things before and right now, I may need that again… Desperately!  _

_ Today I will go against the toughest foe we have ever faced. I am going to take a risk and make a move. The end result will tell me whether I actually made a meow-stake or ...not. It’s not as nerve wracking as it sounds. Honestly! My words sound far worse than how I feel! Although, please. Could you maybe lend me some of your luck?  _

_ Between you and me, my lady? I don’t want to ruin it, so if there’s a way it could rub off on me, let me know. Till the- _

__

__

  
  


“You’re disgusting.”

Adrien’s eyes opened wide at the sudden voice against his ear. “W-What??”

“Who are you even writing that for, kid?” Plagg snickered, mock clear in his voice as he teased him.

“Plagg!” Adrien threw his hands over the screen of his computer, blush creeping all over his face as he shooed his kwami away, “Go away, this isn’t for you!”

“Alright, but when are you going to finish flirting? Isn’t today a ‘Special Day’ for your  _ Princess _ ?” A smirk stretched across Plagg’s face as he stared at his chosen.

He opened his mouth as if to answer, when panic invaded Adrien and he threw his hands over his head, quickly turning to look at the hour. “Oh nononono! Plagg! I'm going to be late!” He said, jumping out of his chair and into the bathroom.

Plagg shook his head and hovered over the sofa, watching Adrien, unamused, as he ran from one side of his apartment to the other. It was safe to assume he would indeed be late today. But Plagg felt no guilt whatsoever, he had tried warning him countless times before. Served him right for ignoring him. __

_ On the positive side, at least it’ll be just my darling camembert and me now,  _ Plagg thought as he rubbed his cheek against the small cheese triangle.

“Plagg! Come on, let's go!”

He cursed, he had spoken( _ thought _ ) too soon. “But Kid! You said-”

Adrien winced, “I know! I know! I'll make it up to you when we get back, come on!” 

Plagg’s head dropped, following Adrien out to the roof with a groan, and soon after Chat Noir was vaulting across the rooftops.

  
  


\------

  
  


Marinette looked at the clock of her kitchen and then popped her head into her bedroom. With a sigh, she made her way over to her balcony. Placing her hands over the rail, she gazed at the sky.

Tikki glanced at her curiously, “What's wrong, Marinette?”

“He's late,” she bit her lip and turned to Tikki. “What if something happened to him?” 

She pulled on her dress, tugging at the seam. “Maybe today wasn't a good day to do this.”

“Calm down, Marinette. He will be here.”

“I…” still nibbling at her lower lip, she started. “You're right… I'm just overreacting.” she mumbled, taking a deep breath. “I'm so nervous, I don't know why.”

Tikki giggled and patted her cheek. “Your plan will work, Marinette!”

Marinette glanced at Tikki, taking her words in for a moment. Her cheeks reddened as she slowly nodded. “Is it too crazy?” 

The little kwami’s smile grew wider, “I actually think it's very sweet, I'm sure Adrien will love it!”

The gesture alone made Marinette smile. With her determination back, she stared at the sky. She was still nervous, but she knew her days of not being able to speak in full sentences to Adrien, were long gone. Years away, actually. 

Thinking about it brought her a sense of melancholy. She wasn't unhappy in the present, there were just some things she wished she could experience all over again. Even if it was a mess, that time, those memories meant the world to her.

Her lips curled as she took hold of her watering can and began showering her plants. It was exactly this watering can that-

“If I remember correctly,” Startled, Marinette turned to face this familiar voice. 

“That watering can is the whole reason I fell in love with you, Princess.” 

There he was. Kneeling on the edge of her roof, smiling down at her was Chat Noir. She smiled fondly, as he seemed to have read her mind. 

She feigned an unamused pout, placing a hand over her hip as she cocked it to the side. “Is that the only reason then?” Chat Noir dropped down with a grin. 

“Of course not,” he bowed, taking her hand into his own and placing a kiss over her fingers. “It was much more than that,” he paused, glancing up at her with a wink. “You're looking ravishing as always.”

Her cheeks turned a crimson hue as she giggled, booping his nose. “Silly cat.” Her voice soft as she placed her hand over his cheek. Chat Noir closed his eyes and happily leaned into her touch. 

“I'm sorry I'm late, Princess.” He whispered, placing his hand over hers. 

Marinette shook her head and cradled his face with both hands. “I'm just happy you're here.” 

A sigh escaped his lips as they curled into a heartwarming smile. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.” He purred.

The look he gave her was enough to make an iceberg melt. Of that, Marinette was sure. And that smile,  _ that  _ smile did things to her. Chat Noir wrapped his hand around her waist and slowly pulled her closer and Marinette was more than happy to oblige.

“So,” she started. “Was your plan to come here with your sexy leathered suit and seduce me, Chat Noir?” Chat Noir chuckled softly as she stood on her toes, her lips grazing his. “Because it's working.”

Marinette wrapped an arm around his neck and her other over his shoulder, so she could run her fingers against the hair on the back of his neck. 

“It wasn't really-” Chat Noir paused, as his breath mingled with hers. If he ever had a ‘kryptonite’, Marinette was surely it. This woman had him in the palm of her hand and she didn't even know it. 

“Wasn't the original plan, to be honest.” His words danced against her lips. 

To be fair, what  _ was _ the original plan for tonight again? He had completely forgotten. And if there was any chance of him remembering, it was lost once their lips met.

It felt like the first time all over again. It always did with her and he loved it. He loved her. “Marinette.”

She hummed against his lips, “Yes?” And she kissed him again.

Chat Noir took a deep breath, “Do we have to-” their lips clashed once more. His hands sliding down her hips and cradling her thighs. Marinette made her answer obvious by assisting him in lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Her breath heavy, she whispered, “No,” pressing herself against him. “Bedroom.” She sighed.

It took little to no effort to do as she asked. They made it to the bedroom in one piece, even if Chat Noir had managed to hit every wall on their way there. Once inside, Marinette pushed the door closed with her foot as Chat Noir passed, never once parting. 

She tugged his lower lip as he carefully placed her on the bed. Holding himself steady over her, he let his eyes take her image in. She looked beautiful. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy pants. Her lips, swollen because of him. Her beautiful hair, once neatly tied, now messy. Her face, flushed. Her dress, her dress was beautiful, surely it was made by her. His talented, and beautiful girlfriend. He loved her so much. With every look, every touch, he knew. 

Chat Noir lifted her chin, his thumb trailing her lower lip. “You look so beautiful in this dress, Princess.”

She gave his thumb a peck, her eyes gazing up at him. “Then I'll keep it on…” she blushed, pulling him down to her. 

  
  


Leaning into her neck, Chat Noir nipped at her earlobe, “You will end me one day…” he breathed.

Marinette’s skin felt hot, his breath over it felt hot. Her fingers wrapped over his shoulders, digging her nails into the suit. Oh, how she loved his suit, even if she didn't tell him as often as she should. 

She loved it. 

But with it on, there were too many restrictions when it came to pleasing him. Feeling him was never the problem, she could feel him just fine. Especially in moments like  _ these.  _ She whimpered, feeling his warm lips against her breast, instantly reminded of how much she could in fact,  _ feel  _ him. And his gloved hand traveling beneath her skirt and up her thigh kept reminding her of it.

She pulled him by his bell and kissed him, moaning a little into his mouth. Their kisses were hot, desperate even. And Marinette wanted to feel more, so much  _ more _ . 

“Chat,” she whined. “Please.” Chat Noir backed up in order to look at her. 

Both out of breath, both flushed. His eyes flicked between her lips and her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when Marinette rolled him to the side and straddled his hips. 

His breath hitched at the sudden warmth. “Marinette-” he gasped, hands gripping her thighs and holding her in place.

Marinette's gaze fixed on him as she bent over him and rested her forehead above his. She moved slowly against him and he returned the gesture by thrusting into her. A soft groan emanated from him, cocking his head back against the bed as the feeling jolted his insides. 

“Drop it,” she whimpered. “Adrien-”

Chat Noir rolled onto his forearms and captured her mouth before she could finish. She would, in fact, be the death of him. “Claws in.” He mouthed against her lips and a flash of green briefly enveloped them. 

Adrien could hear Plagg whine and grumble as he left the room but he couldn't care less right now. His hands held his complete attention as they were far more interesting, roaming her body. He kissed her as she rolled her hips against his arousal, making him groan once more. She pushed him down on the bed and slid to his side. She could watch him shift on the bed, missing her warmth. 

His hands cradled her face as she leaned to kiss his jaw. Marinette’s hands, on the other hand, ventured into his shirt. Her fingers tracing his abdomen until arriving at the seams of his pants.

“Princess, you don’t-” she shushed him with a kiss. 

He could feel her undo his belt and zipper as her lips nipped at his. The sensation of her hand as she pushed past the waist of his pants and dug her fingers into the hem of his boxers, pulling them down, sent sparks prickling over his skin. 

“No more talking,” she mouthed against his lips. Her hand gripped him firmly and a sharp intake of breath escaped him. Marinette pressed her forehead against his and watched him through hooded eyes as she slowly stroked him. 

Although flustered, she leaned down to graze her lips over Adrien’s as he groaned a little against her, parting his mouth to deepen the kiss. His breath grew ragged as she kissed his jaw and made her way down to his chest. Slowly lifting his shirt with her free hand and trailing open mouth kisses along his abdomen. 

Adrien’s heartbeat drummed loudly against his ears. His breath felt heavy and his skin was on fire. It was  _ her _ birthday, it was supposed to be  _ her _ not him, yet there he was, a pile of goo. Holding on for dear life. 

“Ah,” He rasped out through tight groans as his chest expanded and compressed rapidly. Marinette had ducked her head down and ran her tongue along the rim. Adrien felt the heat building up between his legs and tugged at his lower lip. 

Letting his hands roam along her back, his fingers laced into her hair, holding it back for her. It wasn't their first time doing this, but Adrien was a mess and he knew he would always be a mess with her. Feeling  _ her _ , in any sense; A touch of her hand, her arms, her shoulders, her breasts, her neck… her mouth -  _ Oh God,  _ he groaned. His mouth going dry as his mind ran blank at the heat of her mouth over his throbbing shaft, further obliterating his senses. His hands clutching the sheets as he tried to hold steady.

Marinette could feel her arousal hot between her thighs. She  _ wanted _ more. As if to answer, Adrien placed his hand over her own, stopping her. Tilting her head up to look at him, she admired the flustered expression he wore and the sweet and loving look he had in his eyes.

She licked her lips, and pushed herself back. If after all these years of being his girlfriend taught her anything, it was to understand the looks he threw her way. 

Adrien sat on the bed, a sheepish smile across his lips. “Sorry, I-”

“Adrien,” she placed her hand over his cheek, coaxing him to lift his gaze towards her. “What is it?” 

He paused, his eyes fixed on hers. Her cheeks were red and she looked nervous, why was she nervous? 

“A-Ah well, I just,” he gulped. Wait, why was  _ he  _ nervous? Pressing his lips together, he glanced at Marinette, who in turn looked at him with a bemused look. This made Adrien chuckle as he pulled her closer by her thighs. “Sorry, it's not the first time we…” he cleared his throat. “ But I'm a wreck.”

Marinette's eyes grew wide and a smile crept up her lips. It was bashful and cute to Adrien. “Me too,” she giggled. “What a mess.”

Adrien chuckled softly along with her, taking hold of her hand as he ran his other hand through her hair.  _ Dear God _ she was beautiful. He dipped his head towards her, and she tilted hers to meet his lips, both bubbling laughter between kisses. 

Running her fingers around his collar, Marinette began undoing the buttons of his shirt. As Adrien trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder. She took a moment to appreciate how dashing he had dressed, albeit sighing and cocking her head back as his kisses were too distracting to do so. Undoing the last button, she pushed his dress shirt back. Trailing her fingers along the muscles of his back in the process. 

Adrien shivered at her touch, his hands running to her back undoing her dress for her. He rested his head on the crook of her neck, “You really,” he kissed her collarbone, releasing a heavy breath. “Do look beautiful in this dress.” 

He felt her whimper at his sudden touch against her spine, it sent sparks inside him. As the dress fell down the side of her shoulders, he carefully pulled on the piece that still covered her breast, revealing her nipple to him. Kissing her clavicle, he slowly trailed kisses down to her breast. Her breathing ragged, unsteady. A soft mewl escaped her as he cupped her breast and sucked briefly over her nipple. His other hand held the curve of her back, lowering her down to the bed once more. 

Kneeling above her as he pulled the rest of her dress down. A heavy sigh left his lips and his hooded gaze traveled along her bare skin. His heart hammered against his chest and his hands shook as they ran down her thighs, pulling down her underwear. He felt hot, and her skin burned against his own. 

Marinette bit her lip and parted her legs, sliding her hands up the length of his arms. Allowing him to settle between her thighs. The warmth of their bodies as they came into contact made her tremble with expectation. Adrien kissed her jaw, resting his forearms on her sides and she curled her arms around his neck. Resting his forehead against hers, Marinette nuzzled his nose with an amorous gaze. 

Adrien ducked his head and brushed his lips against Marinette's. He hadn't planned this for tonight; not that he minded. He couldn't come to care of what his previous plans were. Not now, not as he held his Marinette in his arms. He was weak against the most bewitching blue eyes. He couldn't say no, his body and heart wouldn't allow it. 

All of his life had been chaotic, and meeting her had turned it life upside down. She gave him courage to face his fears, strength to push through, peace to quiet his demons. He was ashamed for not seeing it before, for not noticing what she in fact, meant to him. But that was history now, as he had written earlier today. 

Adrien Agreste felt like the happiest man on the face of the planet with Marinette by his side. He wanted her to feel the same, so he cherished her. He kissed her eyelids in hopes that the next tears she shed were of happiness. He kissed her cheek, wishing her next smile was the beginning for many more. Her lips, wishing her next words were as full of love as they had always been. And he kissed her above her heart, wishing. Wishing her heart would never break for him, no, not wishing. It was a silent plea, a promise. To himself, to never break her heart.

He, in reality, already treasured her. Her soul, heart and body. With every touch, every thrust, every kiss or breath. He cherished her. She wasn't a fool’s princess anymore. She was his queen. His passion, his dream. Marinette was everything he had ever wanted, needed and desired to protect. Even if it meant using his body as a shield. He held her close, their breaths mingling. Her moans against his ear, sending sparks all over his body. This body, this woman, was his home. And as he felt her love for him emanating through her pores, he planned on making sure he did the same. Even if it took all night.

Tonight the stars seemed to flicker more than yesterday. The air blowing across Paris felt fresher, lighter and the moon, although not full, its brilliance illuminated even the darkest alleys. Tonight everything felt right. And as the moon fell and the sun rose, that feeling never left his heart. 

  
  
  


Marinette sighed, shifting as she woke from her rest. Her eyes fluttered open and gazed at a very familiar chest beneath her. She smiled, rubbing her face against it and hearing her boyfriend’s faint mumble.

“Mmm,” he yawned. “Morning..”

Lazily, she scratched his chest and kissed it. “Morning.”

Dragging his arms around her body and pulling her flush against him, he smiled and kissed the crown of her head. Marinette nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her heart beating a happy tune.

Adrien dipped his head down, sinking his face into her hair as he groaned, “What time is it?”

“Do we care?” She moaned, kissing his collarbone.

He snorted, shaking his head and holding her tighter. “Not really,” he whispered.

Memories of last night came flooding in and Adrien ran his fingers along his girlfriend’s back. 

_ I got so lost in the moment that I never asked her… -  _ he thought as he sighed.

_ Ugh, bad Marinette, you forgot your whole plan! -  _ Marinette pressed her deflating cheek to his chest.

Both of them bit their lips and spoke -

“Adrien-”

“Marinette-”

They drew back, startled as their eyes met. 

Adrien was the first to speak, a sheepish expression as he did, “You first.” Marinette swallowed hard, and he watched her flick her eyes from him to the side.

“I-I, ok well,” she choked. “Well I know it's all of a sudden,” her fingers tapped her jaw. It was obvious she was nervous and Adrien observed her. “You know I lo-love you and we have been together for quite sometime now-”

_ Is she…- _ Adrien’s lips curled into a smirk, his eyes softened as he stared at his babbling girlfriend and chuckled. 

“Ahh,” she covered her face. “I know I'm not making any sense right now, but I swear I will eventually, no, what I mean is-”

Without hesitation, Adrien quickly interrupted her. “Will you marry me?”

Marinette's breath hitched as her eyes blew wide. She stared at him through her parted fingers, her mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

_ Crap… did I read this wrong? _ Embarrassment colored his face at the thought that he might have been mistaken.

“I mean… I thought,” he started, rubbing the back of his neck. “If you-”

“YES!” She blurted, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth. “T-that came out louder than I anticipated.”

For a moment, Adrien blinked in surprise but it didn't last much as surprise changed into laughter. Marinette groaned, covering her face once more; but a familiar pair of hands pulled hers away and kissed her, his lips warm and soft. The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to coax her to look at him.

“Marinette,” he pressed his forehead against hers. “Will you marry me?”

Marinette took a moment to look at him. His gaze was incredibly warm, and his smile as sweet as ever. Could this be real? The man who she’d loved for so long, asking her to marry him? Her heart fluttered and her breathing became uneven.

Adrien’s brows knitted, concerned with her silence and her watering eyes. “Marinette,” his hands cradled her face. 

A tear fell down the corner of her eye as she cried, “Y-Yes, Adrien, yes,” placing her hands above his and pulling them to her lips, she whispered. “A million times yes!”

Marinette squeaked as he rolled her to the side. Holding himself above her with a large grin over his face. The beating of his heart, drummed loudly against his ears before clashing his mouth against hers. A light gasp escaping her lips while he peppered her face with kisses, down to her neck. 

Tears overwhelmed her vision as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Her chest grew light, as if her heart had left the mortal plane and gone up to heaven. In all her years, she had never felt this happy. And Adrien felt the same. Dropping his body over hers, he rubbed his face against her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

A wistful sigh escaped both their lips and a comfortable silence engulfed them, giving way to their heartbeats, smiles never ceasing as they held each other close. 

Adrien blinked away the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. He was the bearer of bad luck, chosen by the God of Chaos. But no matter how many times his tiny kwami told him this, he never truly believed it. To him, before Plagg, before Marinette, his life was real chaos. And ever since he received his unlucky gift, he has been nothing but blessed. The feeling that gave him, wasn’t easy to describe. And today, today he felt weightless. His body felt as if he had finally arrived home after an unending battle. The level of happiness he felt as he looked at his girlfriend, now fiancée, was close to impossible.

_ Marinette. _ For a moment, Adrien's expression changed into a thoughtful one as he recalled Marinette's words from before. 

“Wait,” he paused, pushing himself up on his forearms to look at her. “Before I asked you,” he tilted his head with a smug looking smirk. “Were you going to propo-” 

A pillow quickly slammed against his face, rolling him to the side. “You don't need to know!” she whined, his chuckle clear under the pillow.

Pulling the pillow down, he peeked at her, “Awww, princessss~” 

Marinette flushed, quickly covering her face once more and rolling to the side in order to hide. “Go away you silly cat! I changed my mind!”

Adrien snorted and tackled her, his arms curling around her figure and hugging her tight. He chuckled softly and kissed her shoulder, “I love you, Bugaboo.” He purred.

She breathed in and sighed, wrapping her arms around his, she smiled. “And I love you, Adrien.”

  
  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so now that that's over with.... OTZ.................These have been awful months and even if it's a silly one-shot, I feel really (well sorta) happy that I did it. I hope you guys liked it. If you haven't already read Des' fic ''Caged'' please do! It a really good fic! She's trying her hardest to update it and I really love it. Now to keep working on commissions (and hopefully my other fic's chapter orz)!! Thank you all for reading this and have a good day!! <3!!


End file.
